Best Girl Friend
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Fem!Japan x Fem!Italy lemon


Feliciana walked back to her apartment feeling crestfallen. The sky was darkening and cloudy, and a storm was eminent. But Feliciana took no heed of the world around her, only the sadness in her heart. She trudged up the steps to her apartment and unlocked the door, feeling the first drops of the storm fall onto her arms. As she walked in, she noticed that lights were on. Her roommate must be home.

"Sakura?" she called. There was no answer, and Feliciana went into Sakura's bedroom. There she was, wired into her computer with her headphones on.

Feliciana walked up to the bed and waved her hand to get the other girl's attention. Sakura looked up and took her headphones off. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you home?" Feliciana asked, "I thought you worked nights."

Sakura nodded. "I do," she said, "I got off today."

"Oh," Feliciana said, turning around to leave.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Feliciana sighed. Sakura could always tell when something was wrong, despite the little amount of social interaction she had. Feliciana turned back around and sat down on the bed. "Ludwig is so mean!" she said, "He told me that he doesn't like me anymore!"

Sakura thought about this. "He wasn't mean," she said, "He was just being honest."

Tears were in Feliciana's eyes. "We aren't together anymore," she said, "I feel so alone!"

Sakura tilted her head. "You don't have to be lonely," she said, "Find someone else."

Feliciana shook her head. "I don't like anyone else. Boys are so mean!"

Sakura nodded at this. "They are mean," she said, "Most of them you meet, at least."

"What do I do?" Feliciana asked, "I can't stand being by myself! Who will help me relax?" Ludwig always 'helped her relax' by bringing her to the bedroom. Sakura knew this.

"You don't need a boyfriend," Sakura said, "And _I_ can help you relax."

Feliciana looked at her curiously, blinking away her tears. "What do you mean? You're a girl."

Sakura nodded. "You don't need a boy to make you feel good, Feli."

Feliciana stared, perplexed. "How?" she asked, "You don't have a…"

"I don't need one," Sakura said, putting her laptop away.

Feliciana was amazed, confused and curious. "Can you show me?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. "Only if you keep it secret," she said, "No one can know, alright?"

Feliciana nodded eagerly. "Can we do it now?" she asked.

Sakura thought about this for a second. "Okay," she said, "Let me get my things."

She stood up and Feli crawled to the head of the bed excitedly. Sakura returned with a pink, double-sided dildo and some lube. Feliciana took the dildo in her hands and studied it. "What is this?" she asked. It looked like nothing more than a pink, sparkly cylindrical thing.

"It's a dildo," Sakura said, "You know what that is, right?"

Realization hit Feliciana and she gasped. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I know what it is! It doesn't _look_ like a dildo!"

Sakura nodded. "There are different types," she said.

Feliciana nodded as well. "Okay," she said, "Well what now?"

Sakura crawled up to the other girl. "Time to get rid of these clothes," she said, unbuttoning the top of Feli's blouse. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Feliciana's neck and ran her fingers over the top of her chest.

"You're quite beautiful," Sakura said, "This will be really fun."

Feliciana giggled. "Thank you!" she said, "I've never kissed a girl bfore!"

Sakura smiled. "Well now you can say you have," she said. Then, she leaned forward again and pressed her lips to Feli's. Immediately Feliciana's heart fluttered and she kissed back, their lips melding together. Sakura's fingers worked on Feli's shirt and soon it was open, revealing her pink, polka-dotted bra. Sakura pulled away from the kiss, admiring her small figure.

"Just beautiful," Sakura said.

"I like kissing you," Feliciana said, "Your lips are so soft and plump!"

Sakura smiled a little. "Just like my chest," she said, "Girls are so much better than boys."

They kissed again, and this time Sakura let her tongue venture into Feliciana's mouth. Feli opened her mouth submissively, letting Sakura take control. Their tongues moved together, rubbing, grinding, gliding against each other. Feliciana released a light moan and reached up to tangle her fingers in Sakura's short, night-colored hair. Sakura, in turn, let her hands roam to cup Feliciana's breasts, kneading them through her bra.

Feliciana pulled away and picked at Sakura's shirt. "Take it off," she whined.

Sakura chuckled softly, and pulled her shirt over her head. Feli smiled and lightly touched Sakura's red bra. Sakura said, "I didn't expect this to happen tonight, so I apologize for my mismatched underwear." With that, she pushed off her sweatpants. _She's so pretty_, Feliciana thought, staring at Sakura's body.

Feeling overdressed, Feliciana pushed her shirt off and then her pants. _She_ had matching underwear, like always. She scooted forward, almost in Sakura's lap, and resumed their kiss. Their legs mingled together and their bodies pressed against the other, desperate for more. Sakura's hand wandered into Feli's underwear and she ran a finger through her wetness.

"You're so wet," Sakura said against Feli's lips. She rubbed her fingers up and down the sensitive flesh, causing Feli to shiver and pull away from the kiss.

"You're sure you can do this?" Feli asked.

Sakura nodded and gave her an encouraging smile. "Girls can pleasure each other just as well as boys can pleasure us," she said, "besides. We know each other's bodies much better. We know what we want."

Feliciana had to agree to this. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Sakura responded, "We use this thing," she said, picking up the dildo, "Go ahead and lay back and spread your legs just as if Ludwig were here."

Feliciana did as told, then she paused. Just as she was going to say something, Sakura chuckled. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm getting ahead of myself. We have to undress first."

They both removed the rest of their clothes and Feli laughed at Sakura's blush. "You're shy!" she said, poking Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura hid her face for a second and smiled. "You're special to me, Feliciana," she said, "Showing myself to you is different than anyone else."

Feliciana tilted her head. "I think you're beautiful," she said, "Does that mean anything?"

Sakura nodded, giving a small smile. "It really does," she said, "Now get back into the position I told you, okay?"

Feliciana did, and Sakura lubed up the dildo and carefully pushed it into Feliciana's opening.

"It's cold!" Feli exclaimed.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Sakura asked. Feli nodded, laying her head back. It felt good… Sakura adjusted the dildo a bit, then climbed on top of Feliciana and placed herself over the other side of the dildo. She let herself fall onto it, releasing a small moan. "Oh Feli," she breathed.

Feliciana smiled up at her, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back. She moved up a bit, then began. Their bodies moved together, and moans and gasps echoed in the other's mouth.

"Oh!" Feli exclaimed, "Sakura! I! I can't-!"

"Me too," Sakura groaned.

Sweat covered their bodies and they moved, moaned and whimpered in unison until they couldn't take anymore. Feli came first, screaming out in pleasure as she orgasmed. It felt _so_ wonderful…

Sakura wasn't long after. She moaned loudly, squeezing Feliciana's sides in bliss. "Oh god, Feli," she breathed once it was over.

Feliciana laughed. "That was fun!" she said, "Let's do it again!"

Sakura pulled herself off the dildo and removed it. "How about tomorrow?" she said, "I've had enough physical action for today. Do you want to watch Death Note with me? I can make some hot cocoa and start the fireplace."

Feliciana beamed. "That would be lots of fun!" she said, sitting up to hug Sakura. "Thank you for helping me feel better! I would be so sad without you!"


End file.
